Szkoła z internatem/Huczna uczta Część 1
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to pierwsza część pięcioczęściowego odcinka Seboliii. Opis Zaczyna się tydzień, w którym maturzystów bardziej zainteresuje Eurowizja niż kolejne egzaminy. Moranica postanawia sabotować przeciwników. Tymczasem Fineasz, Ferb i ich przyjaciele muszą wejść do głowy Zack'a, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie mieszka Jasmine i Brenda. Bohaterowie *Moranica Uglyfoot; *Wieśka; *Wieśka; *Wieśka; *Wieśka; *Wieśka; *Mikrofala Blender; *Måns Zelmerlöw; *Petra Mede; *Fretka Flynn; *Stefa Hirano; *Jeremiasz Johnson; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Summer Outside; *Buford Van Stomm; *Claire Curvehead; *Zack Davenport; *Reprezentanci na Eurowizji; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A.; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Marcus Plus Cosinus; *Vladimir Lebiediew; *Płatny zabójca; *3patryk3; *Jon Ola Sand Scenariusz (Sztokholm, pierwszy półfinał Eurowizji. Scena jest przygotowywana na występ Disco Bis) Mikrofala (jako komentator): Disco Bis, nasz narodowy wstyd, gorszy niż Conchita dla Austrii w 2014. Jeśli mieszkacie poza naszym krajem, a chcecie głosować - NIE WYSYŁAJCIE SMS'A NA SIÓDEMKĘ. TEN SYF NIE MOŻE WYGRAĆ. (Publiczność wyje i bije brawa. Piosenka I'm ready for the show. Na scenie jest Moranica przebrana za kartofla, a za nią Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka, które symetrycznie i równo tańczą skomplikowane układy. Wieśka gra z tyłu na gitarze elektrycznej, a Wieśka na perkusji. Scena jest przystrojona w żółte barwy) Moranica: Yeah! Come on, everybody! Sing with me! (Publiczność wyje z zachwytu) Moranica: Life is hard, you know that I am singing, you are hearing Listen to me (I pray) That I have to say! (Muzyka na chwilę zatrzymuje się, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka również. Moranica zostaje wzniesiona w górę dzięki linkom. Publiczność szaleje) Moranica: I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! (Wieśka wskakuje na barki Wieśki, a Wieśka wspina się po Wieśce i Wieśce i staje na barkach Wieśki. Moranica zostaje lekko opuszczona na linkach. Stawia stopy na barkach Wieśki) Moranica: Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! (Moranica zeskakuje z Wieśki, Wieśki i Wieśki i ląduje na scenie. Wieśka zeskakuje z Wieśki i Wieśki, robiąc salto w powietrzu. Wieśka zeskakuje z Wieśki, lądując na scenie na dłoniach) Moranica: Sometime my dad said That the life is sad But I don't tell you the same Often it's hopeless like polski sejm (Wieśka i Wieśka zdzierają z Moranici strój kartofla. Kobieta ma na sobie przebranie różowego wilka, a na głowie kosz z owoców. Barwy sceny zmieniają się na różowy. Publiczność szaleje i wyje) Moranica: I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! I'm ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! I'm ready for the show! (Moranica podbiega do widzów, przybijając z nimi piątki. Z sufitu zaczynają opadać iskry) Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka: She's ready for the show! So go, go, go, go! Click the red button "Start" And play, don't agree with right! She's ready for the show! She's ready for the show! She's ready for the show! She's ready for the show! (Moranica biegnie na środek sceny. Na scenie rozpyla się biały dym) Moranica: I'm ready for the show! I'm ready for the show! I'm ready for the show! (Moranica krzyżuje ręce, a Wieśka i Wieśka wskazują na nią rękami) Moranica: Yeah! I'm ready for the show! (Moranica dumnie unosi rękę do góry. Wystrzeliwują ogniste kule. Publiczność wyje i szaleje) Moranica: A teraz głosować na nas! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Huczna uczta Część 1. (Sztokholm, Måns Zelmerlöw i Petra Mede stoją obok siebie i ogłaszają wyniki półfinału) Petra: Kraje będą podane w losowej kolejności. Oto są wasi dzisiejsi zwycięzcy. Pierwszy w finale jest... (Chwila ciszy, co jakiś czas ktoś krzyczy coś na widowni) Petra: Azerbejdżan! (Publiczność krzyczy z radości, a kamera wskazuje na cieszących się Azerbejdżan) Måns: Gratuluję! Druga w finale jest... (Chwila ciszy) Måns: Rosja! (Radość) Petra: Gratulujemy Rosji... (Chwilę później) Måns: Dziewiąty finalista to... (Chwila ciszy, publiczność wykrzykuje "USA") Måns: Stany Zjednoczone! (Kamera wskazuje na cieszącą się Moranicę i skaczące z radości Wieśkę, Wieśkę, Wieśkę, Wieśkę i Wieśkę. Petra wzdycha) Petra: Uchhh... tylko jeden kraj został. (Måns i Petra uśmiechają się od ucha do ucha) Måns: Jestem taki podekscytowany! Petra: Tak... (Kamera pokazuje reprezentantów niewymienionych wcześniej dziesięciu krajów) Petra: Dziesiątym finalistą dzisiejszego wieczoru jest Malta! (Reprezentantka Malty się cieszy) Måns: Gratulacje! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, popołudnie. Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz oglądają Eurowizję) Fretka: Kto głosował na ten syf z naszego kraju?! Jeremiasz: Tak szczerze, to ja bym zagłosował, bo to było śmieszne. Stefa: Nie bez powodu kiedyś Serduchka była druga. Jeremiasz: I Buranowskije Babuszki. (Do pokoju wchodzi Zoltan) Zoltan: Kończy się już? Jeremiasz: Jest skrót wszystkich finałowych piosenek. Zoltan: Dobra, streśćcie mi ten bezsensowny konkurs, bo Moranica zaraz zadzwoni. (Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Bracia siedzą tam, a z nimi Izabela tuląca się do swojego chłopaka, Baljeet, który masuje swoje oko, wtulona do kujona Summer, Buford, Claire i Zack. Wszyscy poza Izabelą i Summer, które pomagają swoim chłopakom, grają w karty) Izabela: Rzuć tego asa! Fineasz: Iza! Nie mów, jakie mam karty! Izabela: Ojeju, przepraszam... Fineasz: Wolę rzucić dwójkę serce. Oj... Izabela: A to niby ja mówię, jakie masz karty? (Fineasz jednak rzuca czwórkę wino) Ferb: Hmmm... (Ferb rzuca króla serce) Ferb: I co, Claire?! Łyso ci, kotku? Claire: Haha! (Claire rzuca króla wino) Claire: A masz, misiu! Buford: Z tym "kotku" i "misiu" to nie brzmi, jakbyście się wyzywali. Ferb: Wiem, bo... (Claire zagląda Ferbowi w karty) Claire: Ferb ma jokera! O cholera... Ferb: Ach, faktycznie! (Ferb rzuca jokera) Ferb: Król serce. (Claire wyrzuca karty za okno) Claire: Makao i po makale. Zack: Już nie gramy? A tylko raz rzucałem kartę. Baljeet: Tak, i to w moje oko... Zack: To może zadzwonię do Jasmine. Fineasz: Do Jasmine?! Zack: Tak, to moja dziewczyna. (Fineasz wstaje) Fineasz: Że co?! Gdzie ona jest?! Zack: W... jeju, jak to się nazywało? Ferb: A jaka pierwsza litera? Zack: Duża. Baljeet "Wielka" się mówi, nie "duża". Zack: Nie, aż taka duża nie jest. Fineasz: Ale chodzi mi o konkretną literę. Na przykład "P", albo "I", albo "S". Zack: To było... wiem, ona jest w czymś na "P"! Baljeet: W Portugalii? Ferb: W Paryżu? Claire: W Polsce? Buford: W pralni? Fineasz: Buford, serio?! Baljeet: Ej, dobrze myśli! Po raz pierwszy... Przecież Zack nie powiedział, że chodzi mu o nazwę geograficzną! Może... może w porcie? Buford: W ploku? Ferb: "W ploku"? Chyba "w bloku"... (Na twarzy Izabeli pojawia się lenny face) Izabela: "W czymś na "P"..." Hehe... Zack: Nie pamiętam, jak to się nazywało! Fineasz: Hmmm... wiem, co można zrobić. Ferb, pamiętasz, jak 5 lat temu weszliśmy do głowy Fretki, by znaleźć prezent od Jeremiasza? Można to zrobić ponownie. Ale trochę w innej formie, bo nie ma tu zbyt dużo miejsca na podłączanie wszystkich do przewodów. (Sztokholm, noc. Moranica, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka idą. Wchodzą do jakiegoś pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu. Korytarzem idzie Amir, reprezentant Francji, i Fredie z Węgier. Rozmawiają i śmieją się. Wieśka podchodzi do recepcji) Wieśka: Klucz. (Recepcjonistka podaje Wieśce klucz. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Moranica wchodzą do windy) Wieśka: Od razu po wejściu do pokoju idę spać. (Nagle do windy wsiada Jüri Pootsmann, reprezentant Estonii) Jüri: Cześć. (Drzwi windy zamykają się) Jüri: Gorąco mi. (Jüri zdejmuje buty i garnitur. Stoi przed Moranicą, Wieśką, Wieśką, Wieśką, Wieśką i Wieśką w samej koszuli i majtkach w serduszka. Zdejmuje koszulę i majtki. Jest goły, a w ręce trzyma swoje ubrania. Winda otwiera się) Jüri: No, to pa. (Jüri wychodzi z windy. Moranica, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka też. Idą w stronę swojego pokoju. Wieśka otwiera kluczem drzwi. Wchodzą do środka) Wieśka: Ustalmy może kolejność do kąpania. Moranica: Dobry pomysł. Najpierw ja, potem Wieśka, później Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, a na końcu Wieśka. Wieśka: Czemu ja na końcu?! (Wieśka przegląda coś na telefonie) Wieśka: Ej, miałyśmy drugie miejsce w półfinale! Wieśka: Co?! Jak to?! Wieśka: Od telewidzów miałyśmy pierwsze miejsce, a od jurorów czwarte! Moranica: Co?! Co za skur... Wieśka: Lepszy był od nas Rusek, drugie miejsce zarówno u telewidzów, jak i u jurorów. Moranica: Phi! Nie znają się na dobrej muzyce. Wieśka: Możemy tego nie wygrać! Moranica: Spokojnie, wygramy. Już ja o to zadbam... (G-Tech, wieczór. Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford, Summer i Zack stoją przed kapsułą. Claire siedzi na łóżku, trzymając na kolanach tablet. Siódemka bohaterów wchodzi do kapsuły) Claire: Do jego podświadomości wejdziecie za trzy... dwa... jeden... (Cała siódemka stojąca w kapsule nagle znika. Pojawiają się w jakiejś pustce) Zack: To moja głowa? Fineasz: Tak. (Zack zaczyna masować się po głowie) Zack: Ale ja tutaj mam głowę! Jak to możliwe?! center Izabela: Jak mamy w takiej pustce coś znaleźć? Głos Claire: Czekajcie, zaraz spróbuję wygenerować jakieś otoczenie. Poczekajcie chwilę. (Tymczasem w pokoju Fretki i Stefy. Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz rozmawiają) Fretka: Echhh... ten Zoltan... musiałam mu wszystko streszczać, bo nie mógł sobie sam obejrzeć. Jeremiasz: A czemu nie mógł? Fretka: Mówi, że nie cierpi Eurowizji. Stefa: Co?! Jak można nie lubić Eurowizji?! Fretka: Powiedział mi, że on w ogóle nie lubi muzyki. Jeremiasz: Zapamiętać: przy najbliższej okazji zabić Zoltana. Stefa: Ale nie da się nie lubić muzyki! On musi czegoś słuchać. Fretka: Ale czego? Jeremiasz: Tego się trzeba dowiedzieć... (Tymczasem w Sztokholmie. Pokój Sergey'a Lazarev'a, reprezentanta Rosji. Mężczyzna siedzi na łóżku w samych bokserkach i ćwiczy bicepsa z ciężarkiem. Ktoś puka do drzwi) Sergey: Zamknięte! (Drzwi wypadają z zawiasów, a do środka wchodzi Moranica z herbatą) Moranica: Już otwarte. Serguś, zrobiłam ci herbatki. Sergey: Ale nie chciałem. Moranica: Doceń to, że specjalnie dla ciebie ukradłam ją z kuchni! (Moranica wyrywa Sergey'owi ciężarek i wciska mu w dłoń kubek) Moranica: Pij! Sergey: Ale ja nie... (Moranica otwiera lewą dłonią usta Sergey'a, drugą wlewa mu herbatę do buzi. Sergey krzyczy) Moranica: Uważaj, bo gorące. (Moranica wlewa Sergey'owi całą herbatę, po czym odstawia kubek na podłogę. Sergey łapie się za gardło) Sergey: AAAA!!! ожоги! ожоги! Moranica: Mówiłam, żebyś uważał, bo gorące... (Moranica wypatruje za okno. Zauważa stojących pod hotelem masę dziennikarzy. Moranica zasłania okno roletą) Moranica: A jak już tu jesteśmy... (Moranica rozbiera się. Przerażony Sergey nerwowo przełyka ślinę. Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, w głowie Zack'a. Siódemka bohaterów rozgląda się) Summer: Hej, spójrzcie tam! (Summer wskazuje palcem na żółtą kulę energii znajdującą się w oddali. Bohaterowie biegną w jej stronę. Po kilkunastu sekundach wszyscy stoją wokół niej) Buford: Co tam jest? Fineasz: To chyba sprawka Claire. (Fineasz przykłada rękę do kuli. Chłopak zostaje wciągnięty w kulę. Pozostali wymieniają się spojrzeniami i po chwili również wsadzają palce w kule. Pojawią się w dziwnym lesie. Trawa jest różowa, pnie drzew fioletowe, a liście niebieskie) Baljeet: Co to za dziwny las? Zack: Czemu "dziwny"? Tak chyba wygląda każdy normalny las. Ferb: Rozejrzyjmy się. Może znajdziemy to miasto na "P". (Dwa dni później, Sztokholm, drugi półfinał Eurowizji. Moranica, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka siedzą w Green Room'ie. Moranica dłubie w nosie. Aktualnie śpiewa Michał Szpak, reprezentant Polski. Zachwycona publiczność śpiewa razem z nim) Wieśka: Nawet ładne. Wieśka: Eeee, koszmarne. Wieśka: To jak takie "koszmarne", to sama się zgłoś na Eurowizję. Wieśka: A gdzie ja niby teraz jestem? (Wieśka robi się cała czerwona. Piosenka Michała kończy się, a publiczność bije brawo) Moranica: Zaśpiewałabym to lepiej... (Następny dzień, G-Tech. Głowa Zack'a. Bohaterowie śpią na trawie. Summer budzi się. Zauważa coś na niebie. Przygląda się temu obiektowi. Przedmiot ten robi się coraz większy) Summer: Obudźcie się!!! (Pozostali budzą się i dostrzegają spadający z nieba obiekt) Fineasz: Uciekajcie! (Wszyscy w ostatniej chwili uciekają. W ziemię uderza olbrzymi niebieski klocek) Ferb: Co to jest? Izabela: Patrzcie, lecą kolejne! (Przerażeni bohaterowie uciekają, a las zasypują olbrzymie kolorowe klocki) Fineasz: Na pomoc!!! (Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Claire gra w Tetrisa na tablecie sterującym wyprawą do mózgu Zack'a. Tymczasem w pokoju Fretki i Stefy. Stefa śpi w swoim łóżku, a Jeremiasz śpi w śpiworze na podłodze. Fretka leży na swoim łóżku i przegląda Internet w telefonie. Nagle wybucha śmiechem. Swoją radością rozbudza Jeremiasza i Stefę) Jeremiasz: Co... co się stało? Fretka: Moranica właśnie zrobiła z siebie pośmiewisko! Jakaś kamera zarejestrowała, jak w Green Room'ie wyciągała spod ubrania swój stanik i wycierała go jakąś starą szmatą. (Fretka pokazuje Stefie i Jeremiaszowi jakiś film. Całą trójka się śmieje) Stefa: Ej, a która jest teraz godzina? Fretka: 9.55. Stefa: O, cholera! Za 5 minut matura z angielskiego! (Tymczasem w Sztokholmie, basen hotelowy. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Ira Losco z Malty, Poli Genova z Bułgarii i Douwe Bob z Holandii pływają w basenie. Moranica szykuje się do skoku) Moranica: Uwaga, skaczę! (Moranica skacze na bombę. Cała woda z basenu wylewa się, a pływający wylatują aż pod ścianę) Moranica: Co za beznadziejny basen! (Moranica wychodzi z basenu i podchodzi do Wieśki, Wieśki, Wieśki i Wieśki. Na halę wbiega Wieśka. Zatrzymuje się przed Moranicą, Wieśką, Wieśką, Wieśką i Wieśką) Wieśka: Nie uwierzycie! Wieśka: Co? Wieśka: Sergey'owi coś się z głosem stało! Właśnie przyjechał lekarz. Wieśka: To chyba dobrze. Jak źle zaśpiewa na finale, to mamy większe szanse na zwycięstwo. Wieśka: Ale on jest taki seksowny... (Wieśce wibruje telefon. Wieśka wyjmuje go i odczytuje coś) Wieśka: Ej, Australia była od nas lepsza w swoim półfinale! Drugie miejsce od telewidzów i pierwsze od jurorów! Moranica: To ja idę zaparzyć herbatę. (Moranica wychodzi z hali. Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, wieczór. Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz wysiadają z windy. Są w apartamencie Zoltana) Jeremiasz: Znajdźcie jakiś jego telefon. Musimy się dowiedzieć, czego on słucha. Mamy na to dwie godziny, zanim Zoltana wróci z San Francisco. (Stefa podchodzi do komody. Otwiera jedną szufladę. Jest w niej pełno telefonów) Stefa: O kurde! (Fretka i Jeremiasz podchodzą do komody) Fretka: Chyba se kilka wezmę, nie zauważy... Jeremiasz: Nie dotykaj! To G-Phone'y. Jak dotknie ich ktoś, kto nie jest właścicielem, to automatycznie poparzy ci rękę. Trzeba jakoś inaczej sprawdzić... (Tymczasem w głowie Zack'a. Fineasz i Izabela dobiegają do jakichś drzwi na pustyni lodowej, gdzie lód jest czerwony. Fineasz otwiera drzwi i z Izabelą przechodzą przez nie. Wchodzą do miejsca, które jest identyczne do pokoju Fineasza i Ferba w G-Tech'u, jednak nikogo tam nie ma) Fineasz: A to dziwne... (Fineasz i Izabela ponownie przechodzą przez drzwi, jednak trafiają do miejsca identycznego do głównego pomieszczenia szkoły) Fineasz: Ej, jak znajdziemy resztę? Izabela: Ale jak już tu jesteśmy i nikt nie patrzy... (Izabela podchodzi do stolika i kopie wazę. Przedmiot przewraca się o podłogę i rozbija się) Izabela: Zawsze chciałam to zrobić. Ta waza jest wstrętna! (Apartament Zoltana. Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz mają założone rękawiczki Zoltana. Próbują odblokować telefony) Stefa: Jakie on może mieć hasło? Jeremiasz: Może KochamMoranicę, heh... Stefa: Nie są... Fretka: DZIAŁA! Stefa: Serio? Fretka: Tak. Ale założę się, że to Moranica mu zmieniła hasło. (Fretka przegląda telefon, a Stefa i Jeremiasz przyglądają się jej) Fretka: O, to jego playlista. Stefa: Większości z tych piosenek nie znam. Znacie takich piosenkarzy jak Fryderyk Chopin albo Mozart? Jeremiasz: Nie, widzę ich po raz pierwszy, a na tej playliście ich pełno... To jacyś rock'owcy? (Sztokholm, hotel. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka siedzą w swoim pokoju. Do pokoju wchodzi Moranica z kubkiem herbaty w ręku) Moranica: Ej, wiecie, gdzie Dami ma pokój? Wieśka: Ona ma podobno pokój w innym hotelu. Wieśka: Usiądź, dowiedziałyśmy się, kiedy wystąpimy w finale. (Moranica siada na swoim łóżku) Wieśka: Wystąpimy z numerem 13, między Polską a Australią. Moranica: O CHOLERA!!! Wieśka: Aż tak cię to przejęło? Moranica: Nie, upierdzieliłam se spodnie gorącą herbatą! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, w głowie Zack'a. Fineasz podchodzi do windy i wciska przycisk. Drzwi windy otwierają się. Widać za nim scenę z odcinka Δt to pojęcie względne) Agent 1: Rzućcie broń! Jasmine: Przecież nic nie mamy! Brenda: Uch, Jasmine, powtarzałam ci tysiąc razy, żebyś nie wychodziła z naszego sklepu! Jasmine: Kiedy niby? Brenda: Nooo... nie było tego w odcinkach, ale mówiłam. Agent 1: No już, pod ścianę i ręce do góry! Jasmine: Chyba cię głowa boli, dzieciaku. (Jasmine wyciąga rękę w stronę agenta. Kinetyką molekularną wyrywa mu z ręki blaster. Broń wpada w ręce dziewczyny) Jasmine: HA! Agenci: Mamusiuuu! (Agenci wybiegają z kawiarni. Jasmine drapie się po głowie) Jasmine: Tego to bym się nie spodziewała. Brenda: Dobra, koniec tego. Zack, wracaj do domu! Jasmine, teleportujemy się do naszej kryjówki w Pradze! (Drzwi windy zamykają się) Fineasz: No jasne, Praga! (Sztokholm, finał Eurowizji. Moranica, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka stoją za kulisami. Na ekranie telewizora widzą śpiewającego Michała Szpaka) Wieśka: Już niedługo wygramy Eurowizję! Wieśka: Taaak, już widzę, jak trzymamy ten puchar zwycięzcy. Moranica: I wtedy nareszcie Zoltan zgodzi się za mnie wyjść... Wieśka: Zaraz, że co?! Moranica: Co "co"? Wieśka: Mówiłaś, że Zoltan to twój mąż! Moranica: Eeee... bo ten... Wieśka: Okłamałaś nas! Moranica: Wcale, że nie! Wieśka: Wcale, że tak! Wieśka: O w mordę! Teraz wszystko jasne! To ty sprawiłaś, że głos Sergey'a się zepsuł! Coś mu podałaś! Wieśka: Ty kłamczucho! O nie... dziewczyny, coś musimy zrobić! Wieśka: Racja. Moranica, wywalamy cię z zespołu! Moranica: Nie możecie! Przecież jestem liderem zespołu. Wieśka: No to odchodzimy. Prawda, dziewczyny? Wieśka: Tak! Wieśka: Tak! Wieśka: Tak! Wieśka: Tak! Wieśka: No to co, dziewczyny, zakładamy nowy zespół? Wieśka: O, świetny pomysł! Ale jak się nazwiemy? Wieśka: Mam pomysł! "Wieśka Band"! Wieśka: O, dobre... Jak to wymyśliłaś? Wieśka: Zauważyłam, że wszystkie mamy tak samo na imię... Wieśka: O kurna, faktycznie! Wieśka: Ej, a może zaśpiewamy coś na Eurowizji? Wieśka: Tylko co? Wieśka: Pamiętacie tę piosenkę nad którą ostatnio pracowałyśmy? Wieśka: Ale jej nie dokończyłyśmy! Wieśka: Proszę cię, coś się wymyśli. Zawsze byłam dobra z rymowanek, przez kilka minut coś wymyślę. Bo oczywiście ja jestem wokalistką. Moranica: I tak daleko nie zajdziecie. Wieśka: Jeszcze zobaczymy. Wygramy ten konkurs! Bez ciebie! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz siedzą przed telewizorem i obserwują finał Eurowizji) Jeremiasz: Oho, czas na naszą narodową hańbę... (Tymczasem w Sztokholmie. Publiczność wyje i gwiżdże. Piosenka Brać z muzyką piosenki Brać. Światła nagle zapalają się. Na scenie widać Wieśkę, Wieśkę i Wieśkę tańczące na wielkiej makiecie wyglądającej jak hamburger. Wieśka gra na gitarze, a Wieśka gra na perkusji. Publiczność jeszcze bardziej wyje. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka przebrane są za frytki z McDonald's) Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka: To jest anglosaska brać Lubi dużo żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi dużo żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi żreć i spać (Wieśka zeskakuje z makiety. Wieśka i Wieśka również. Wieśka i Wieśka podążają za Wieśką okrążającą burgera) Wieśka: Niemiec nie rozumie nas, gdy jesteśmy w Maku Anglik chciałby tak jak my, ale jest na diecie, Grek nie lubi robić nic po naszych burgerach, Nam nie wolno mało żreć i pracujemy dużo, Francuz wstrzemięźliwy jest, lubi dobre frytki, Więcej niż spożyją tam, zjada tu przedszkolak. Wieśka! Wieśka Band! Wieśka! Wieśka i Wieśka: Lubi żreć i spać! (Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka zostają wciągnięte na linkach na makietę. Tańczą na niej. Publiczność szaleje) Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka: To jest anglosaska brać Lubi dużo żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi dużo żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi żreć i spać (Wieśka i Wieśka wyjmują spod kostiumu małą paczkę McNuggets'ów. Jedzą jej zawartość, równocześnie tańcząc) Wieśka: Mówią, że USA tu i mówią, że jest fajnie Ale kiedy chcesz wziąć wdech, to założysz maskę Mamy mdłą oświatę tu i świat ma nas za cepów Drogi Prezydencie więc, wiesz dlaczego żremy! (Wieśka i Wieśka wyrzucają za siebie puste opakowania) Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka: To jest anglosaska brać Lubi dużo żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi dużo żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi żreć i spać (Za kulisami Moranica przebrana za Układ Słoneczny ogląda na ekranie występ Wieśka Band) Moranica: Uchh... one nie mogą tego wygrać! Już ja im pokażę, będę od nich lepsza... (Stylista szykuje Dami na występ. Moranica uderza stylistę w twarz. Mężczyzna upada na podłogę. Moranica przywiązuje Dami do stojącego tam fortepianu) Dami: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Moranica: Wystąpię za ciebie. Dami: Ale... Moranica: Siedź cicho, twój kraj nawet w Europie nie leży! Dami (w myślach): Hipokrytka... (Tymczasem na scenie. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka dalej dają występ na makiecie) Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka: To jest anglosaska brać Lubi dużo żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi dużo żreć i spać To jest anglosaska brać Lubi żreć i spać! (Koniec piosenki. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka kłaniają się, a publiczność wyje i bije olbrzymie brawa. Makieta wraz z Wieśką, Wieśką, Wieśką, Wieśką i Wieśką zostaje wciągnięte pod scenę. Po chwili spod sceny wysuwa się prostopadłościenna platforma, na której siedzi Moranica przebrana za Układ Słoneczny. Moranica przygląda się widowni) Moranica (w myślach): Pora zaimprowizować... (Światła kierują się na Moranicę. Widownia zaczyna wyć i gwizdać. Piosenka Kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca z muzyką piosenki Sound of Silence]) Moranica: Obudziłam się dzisiaj rano, Umyłam się pastą do butów, I poszłam wypróżnić się w kiblu Gdzie przyszła mi do głowy myśl Że ode mnie nie ma lepszych Więc ty mnie słuchaj, słuchaj Mnie słuchaj, mnie! (Publiczność wyje, a Moranica wysuwa prawą rękę w stronę sufitu) Moranica: Kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca To cała moja egzystencja To cała moja egzystencja Kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca To cała moja egzystencja To cała moja egzystencja (Tymczasem w Green Room'ie. Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka, Wieśka i Wieśka siedzą i ze szczękami opuszczonymi do podłogi oglądają występ Moranici) Wieśka: Przecież to jest jakiś dramat! Wieśka: Jeśli ona z nami wygra, to się zapadnę pod ziemię. Wieśka: Ja chyba też... (Tymczasem na scenie. Moranica siedzi z założoną nogą na nodze. Wymachuje prawą ręką, a lewą trzyma mikrofon) Moranica: Więc ty mnie słuchaj, słuchaj Mnie słuchaj, mnie! (Platforma powoli opada, a publiczność szaleje) Moranica: Kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca To cała moja egzystencja To cała moja egzystencja Kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca To cała moja egzystencja To cała moja egzystencja (Moranica wstaje i podchodzi bliżej publiczności) Moranica: Ja wiem, że jestem lepsza od ciebie Ja wiem, że jestem seksi, I ty mnie słuchaj, słuchaj, Słuchaj, słuchaj, Mnie! (Publiczność wyje, krzyczy i szaleje) Moranica: Kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca To cała moja egzystencja To cała moja egzystencja Kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca To cała moja egzystencja To cała moja egzystencja (Koniec piosenki. Moranica przelatuje wzrokiem całą publiczność. Wszyscy wyją i szaleją) Moranica: Głosować na mnie, nie na USA! (Tymczasem w USA. Siedziba B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.I. Naukowcy siedzą przy stole i coś knują. Kilku naukowców brakuje. Do sali wchodzi Rodney) Rodney: Heinz, właśnie dostałem wiadomość, że nasi naukowcy już dotarli na Księżyc i rozpoczęli pracę nad maszyną. Dundersztyc: A kiedy będzie gotowa? Rodney: Za jakiś miesiąc. Dundersztyc: Czyli za miesiąc B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. przejmie rządy nad światem... (Tymczasem w Pradze, mieszkanie Brendy i Jasmine. Jasmine siedzi na kanapie i ogląda Eurowizję, gdy nagle do pokoju wchodzi Brenda) Brenda: Jasmine, pakuj się, jedziemy. Jasmine: Gdzie? Brenda: No jak to gdzie? Przejąć rządy nad światem... (Tymczasem na starej platformie wojskowej na oceanie. Marcus konstruuje jakąś maszynę) Marcus: Wyrzucili mnie ze szkoły, tak? Już wkrótce się na nich wszystkich zemszczę, oj zemszczę... I wtedy nareszcie przejmę władzę na całym globie. (Tymczasem w USA, w nieznanym budynku. Vladimir stoi przed płatnym zabójcą) Vladimir: Oto jej zdjęcie. (Vladimir pokazuje zabójcy zdjęcie Moranici. Przerażony morderca odskakuje do tyłu) Zabójca: O fuj, to ona?! Ale po co mam ją zabić? Vladimir: Bo to ona jest moją główną przeszkodą w przejęciu władzy nad światem... (Sztokholm. Rozpoczyna się ogłaszanie wyników głosowanie jurorów prowadzone przez Petrę Mede, która trzyma przed sobą kartkę) Petra: Okej, zacznijmy. Odwiedzimy teraz każdy kraj, by zobaczyć, jak głosowali jurorzy z poszczególnych krajów. Na początku przeniesiemy się do kraju prowadzącego konkurs w zeszłym roku - Austrii! (Na ekranie pojawia się Austriaczka, a za nią widać Wiedeń nocą. Austriaccy jurorzy przyznali 1 punkt - Litwie, 2 punkty - Armenii, 3 - Rosji, 4 - Czechom, 5 - Belgii, 6 - Francji, 7 - Szwecji, 8 - Malcie i 10 - USA) Petra: Dobry wieczór, Wiedniu! (Publiczność bije brawo) Austriaczka: Dobry wieczór, Sztokholmie! Witaj Europo, cześć Australio i Ameryko! Witaj, świecie! Tak, tak, w zeszłym roku byliśmy dumni, że mogliśmy prowadzić Eurowizję tutaj, w Wiedniu, lecz w tym roku też jest fajnie. Relaksujemy się i dobrze spędzamy czas z tobą i twoim show. Petra: Powinnaś się zrelaksować, ja to zrobię w poniedziałkowy poranek. Ale teraz potrzebujemy twoich 12 punktów. (Austriaczka się lekko chichocze) Austriaczka: Nasze 12 punktów idzie do... Australii! (Kamera pokazuje Moranicę i jej stylistów cieszących się z otrzymanych punktów) Petra: 12 punktów dla Australii! (Dziewiętnaście minut później) Petra: A teraz przenieśmy się na drugi koniec świata - do Australii! (Na ekranie widać Australijkę, a za nią Sydney Opera House. Australia przyznaje 1 punkt Ukrainie, 2 punkty Holandii, 3 - Wielkiej Brytanii, 4 - Hiszpanii, 5 - Francji, 6 - Litwie, 7 - Bułgarii, 8 - Izraelowi i 10 - Belgii. Australia prowadzi ze 178 punktami, a tuż za nią jest USA ze 164 punktami) Australijka: Dziękuję, Petra. Witam was ze słonecznego Sydney. To wspaniale, że możemy ponownie uczestniczyć. Przysięgam, że wszyscy Australijczycy zagłosowali. Jurorzy też. Petra: I my jesteśmy podekscytowani. Możemy usłyszeć, komu przyznaliście 12 punktów? Australijka: Nasze 12 punktów idzie do... Stanów Zjednoczonych! (Kamera pokazuje radość Wieśki, Wieśki, Wieśki, Wieśki, Wieśki i ich stylistów) Petra: 12 punktów dla Stanów Zjednoczonych! (Pięć minut później) Petra: Zobaczmy teraz, co się dzieje po drugiej stronie oceanu. (Na ekranie widać 3patryka3 ubranego w garnitur. Za nim widać Statuę Wolności w Nowym Jorku. USA przyznaje 1 punkt Izraelowi, 2 punkty - Rosji, 3 - Francji, 4 - Australii, 5 - Malcie, 6 - Czechom, 7 - Ukrainie, 8 - Armenii i 10 - Bułgarii. Australia prowadzi, mając 245 punktów, USA ma 194) 3patryk3: Gitara siema, Europo i Australio! Bardzo się cieszymy, że możemy brać udział w tym debil... wspaniałym konkursie! Petra: My również cieszymy się z powodu waszego debiutu. Komu przyznaliście 12 punktów? 3patryk3: Nasze jury, które nie zostało przez nikogo przekupione, przyznało 12 punktów dla... Polski! Petra: 12 punktów dla Polski! (Kamera ukazuje radość Michała Szpaka i jego stylistów. Kilkanaście minut później. Na scenie stoi Petra z Månsem) Måns: Wyniki zostaną zaprezentowane od najgorszego do najlepszego. Zobaczymy, która piosenka okazała się według was najlepsza. Spójrzmy na tabelę wyników. Petra: Prowadzi Australia z 334 punktami, za nią jest USA z 232 punktami, a potem Ukraina z 144. Okej, Måns, jesteś gotowy? Måns: Myślę, że tak. Jesteśmy gotowi, by zaprezentować zwycięzcę Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2016. (Reflektory zaczynają krążyć po widowni) Petra: Zaczniemy od pokazania 16 krajów z najgorszymi wynikami. Oto one. (Na ekranie widać tabelę wyników) Måns: 0 punktów dla Czech. (Kilka minut później. Pięć krajów czeka na otrzymaną punktację) Måns: Kraj, który osiągnął piąty najlepszy wynik ze 184 punktami to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Måns: Polska! (Polska otrzymuje 184 punkty. Kamera pokazuje cieszącego się reprezentanta Polski. Polska ma w sumie 202 punkty) Måns: Na szczycie dalej Australia z 334 punktami, za nią Bułgaria z 268 punktami, a potem Szwecja z 256... Jeszcze czterem krajom nie przyznano punktów. Te kraje to... (Måns wymienia kraje, a kamera pokazuje reprezentantów po kolei - Rosja, czyli chory Sergey Lazarev owinięty grubym szalikiem, USA, czyli rozentuzjazmowany zespół Wieśka Band, Australia, czyli Moranica, która wykopała Dami Im z konkursu i Ukraina, czyli szczęśliwa Jamala) Måns: Rosja, USA, Australia, Ukraina. Czy jeden z tych krajów będzie zwycięzcą tego wieczoru? Kto wie? Petra: Okej. (Cisza) Petra: Kraj, który osiągnął czwarty najwyższy wynik z 201 punktami to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Petra: Ukraina! (Ukraina otrzymuje 201 punktów. Kamera pokazuje cieszącą się reprezentantkę Ukrainy. Ukraina ma w sumie 345 punktów. Ukraina wysuwa się na prowadzenie, publiczność bije brawo) Petra: Okej, zostały tylko trzy kraje, które czekają, by dowiedzieć się, jak zostały ocenione przez telewidzów. Są to: USA, Australia i Rosja. Måns: Kraj, który osiągnął trzeci najwyższy wynik z 243 punktami to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Måns: Australia! (Australia otrzymuje 243 punkty. Kamera pokazuje wkurzoną Moranicę. Australia ma w sumie 577 punktów. Australia wysuwa się na prowadzenie, publiczność bije brawo. Za nią jest Ukraina, a potem Australia. Moranica na widok pierwszego miejsca lekko uspokaja się) Måns: Już tylko dwa kraje czekają na wynik waszego głosowania, ziomki. USA i Rosja. Czy jeden z tych krajów będzie miał wystarczająco punktów by przegonić Australię będącą na prowadzeniu? (Kamera pokazuje zdenerwowany zespół Wieśka Band, a po chwili modlącego się Sergey'a) Petra: Kraj, który zdobył drugi najwyższy wynik z 318 punktami to... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Petra: Rosja! (Rosja otrzymuje 318 punktów. Kamera pokazuje cieszącego się reprezentanta Rosji. Rosja ma w sumie 456 punktów. Rosja wysuwa się na drugie miejsce, publiczność bije brawo) Måns: Wasza ulubiona piosenka pochodzi z USA. Jednak czy ilość ich punktów będzie wystarczająca, by przegonić Australię? Daliście USA najwyższy wynik. (Zdenerwowana publiczność wyje i gwiżdże) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Måns: 345 punktów, więc... Petra: Och, mamy remis! USA i Australia mają 577 punktów. To pierwszy taki przypadek od 25 lat! Zgodnie z zasadami konkurs zwycięży kraj, który otrzymał jakiekolwiek punkty od większej liczby państw. Måns: Nasz czas na antenie dobiega końca, a nie możemy tak w nieskończoność przedłużać, więc zwycięzca Eurowizji zostanie po prostu podany. Petra: Zwycięzcą Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2016 jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u, w głowie Zack'a. Fineasz i Ferb rozmawiają) Fineasz: Skoro już wiemy, gdzie one mieszkają, musimy znaleźć stąd jakieś wyjście. Ferb: Tak, tylko... (Nagle z windy wyskakuje Zack) Zack: Goni mnie! Goni mnie! Fineasz: Kto?! (Ferb szybko wciska przycisk. Winda zamyka się) Zack: Straszny stwór! Taki mały, ale wstrętny i paskudny, ma zabójczy oddech i... Fineasz: Moranica? Zack: O, dokładnie! Ferb: Dobra, musimy odnaleźć pozostałych! Głos Claire: Nie musicie. Lol, wystarczy, że wcisnę przycisk i was stamtąd wyciągnę. (Nagle cała siódemka wychodzi z głowy Zack'a i pojawia się w kapsule w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Mamy to! To miasto to Praga! Ferb: Musimy to jak najszybciej powiedzieć Zoltanowi. Claire: Ej, spójrzcie w TV. Paczcie, jaka beka. (Cała ósemka zauważa w telewizji trwającą Eurowizję. Tymczasem w pokoju Fretki i Stefy. Fretka, Stefa i Jeremiasz w napięciu oglądają Eurowizję. Widzą, jak Måns przechadza się po Green Room'ie) Måns: Jednak zanim zdążymy poznać zwycięzcę Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji 2016, zobaczmy, jakie emocje towarzyszą zdobywcom najwyższych wyników. (Måns podchodzi do Wieśki, Wieśki, Wieśki, Wieśki i Wieśki) Måns: Wieśka, jak wrażenia? Wieśka: Stresik jest! (Wszyscy się śmieją) Måns: A u ciebie, Wieśka? Wieśka: Chyba jakoś to będzie. Måns: A ty, Wieśka? Wieśka: Musimy to wygrać! Måns: A zobaczmy, co u Australii. (Måns podchodzi do Moranici, która dłubie w nosie) Måns: Jak wrażenia? Moranica: I tak to wygram. Ale jak już tu jesteś... (Moranica wyrywa Måns'owi mikrofon) Moranica: Chcę coś powiedzieć, a dokładnie mojemu kochanemu Zoltusiowi) (Måns przybliża usta do mikrofonu) Måns: To mów. Moranica: Zoltan... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Moranica: ... jestem w ciąży. (Måns'owi opada szczęka do podłogi) (Napisy końcowe) (Na scenie. Petra stoi z otwartymi ustami) Petra: Taka szokująca informacja! To chyba odpowiedni moment, by powiedzieć, że zwycięzcą 61. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Narrator: Część dalsza nastąpi. KONIEC Piosenki *I'm ready for the show; *Brać; *Kraina mlekiem i miodem płynąca Inne informacje *Początkowo odcinek miał nie wchodzić w skład pięcioczęściowego finału "Szkoły z internatem" i nazywać się "Szwedzka herbatka z odrobiną amerykańskiej nienawiści"; *Stany Zjednoczone wystąpiły w finale po Polsce i z numerem 13 - brzmi, jak dobrane specjalnie, jednak jest to przypadek - wyszło tak tylko dlatego, że Stany Zjednoczone miały wystąpić tuż przed Australią; *Niektóre fragmenty były tłumaczone z prawdziwego 61. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji